Shenanigans
by bigC94
Summary: Have you ever wondered what goes on after the bad guy's behind bars? This series of one-shots gives insight into the life between the books. Any shippings will be indicated in the author's notes of each chapter.
1. Chapter 1-Meanwhile, at the Station

**Decided to upload this fic to and Ao3. It was originally birthed on the /r/TheLastAirbender subreddit, link is on my profile page. First chapter is a light-hearted one-shot starring Mako and our favorite buddy cop duo Lu and Gang. Chapter 2-A Shoulder to Lean on featuring Bolin and Kuvira is coming soon!**

A week had passed since Kuvira was detained and the triads were already back in operation. Mako had spent his entire morning chasing some of the Triple Threat's newest recruits, but he lost them after a very convenient pileup halted his chase. However, his on-scene interrogation of those involved in the accident wielded no results and you can't just bring people in for questioning based on a hunch; so for now, he was back to square one.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Mako swung open the door to the main offices which attracted the attention of several officers working in area. He offered a slight nod to them, more as an acknowledgment of their presence than an apology for disturbing their peace. He tossed his bag atop his desk and sunk into his chair with a defeated slouch. The smell of warm noodles permeated the air as he opened his bag and prepared for his lunch break.

Unfortunately for him, two other officers were on their lunch break as well...

"Hey Mako! Why don't you come over here and eat with the cool kids, eh?" Asked the tall and lanky officer known as Lu.

"Yeah, we've got Varri-cakes!" Added his shorter and more portly companion Gang.

Mako sighed, but rose from his seat to join the two troublemakers at the other side of the office. He didn't want to seem like the "high and mighty" detective who was too good to eat lunch with his subordinates. Also, the two might be able to give him a different perspective on how to catch these new gang members.

"So," Lu started, pausing to lick the icing off the top of his Varri-cake, "I saw the news yesterday..."

"Here we go," Mako groaned to himself.

"...And I can not believe it. The Avatar, your former girlfriend, is datin' that other chick you dated!" Lu finished, taking a bite out of his icing-less Varri-cake

Gang chuckled, "Yeah, what was the broad's name?"

Mako's eye twitched at Gang's comment. "I never dated a *broad*, but the extremely intelligent and beautiful *woman* that I dated is named Asami."

"Right, right, sorry...Asami, that's her name. So, both your exes hooked up...that's gotta be a punch to the old ego, eh?" Gang asked.

"Yeah, if my exes were the freakin' Avatar and a filthy rich business woman and they ended up dumping me for each other that'd be a punch to the gut," Lu added.

"If your exes were the Avatar and a filthy rich business woman you'd be dreaming," Mako shot back with a smirk.

"Oh! He got you there buddy. I'd bet that wouldn't be the driest dream either!" Gang added with a laugh. Mako couldn't help but chuckle along with him.

"Yeah? Well screw you too," Lu said, pulling a forty-ounce bottle of Cactus Juice from under his desk and downing downing a swig.

"Are...are you drinking?" Mako asked incredulously.

Lu snorted, "No wonder you got promoted to Detective. Nothing gets past you ace."

Gang shoved a Varri-cake in his mouth and washed it down with a swig of his own. "Your brother is a world renowned mover-star and is dating the granddaughter of Toph Beifong, and your two exes dumped you for each other; while you're just a lonely detective down at the station. By the looks of things you could use a drink or two yourself," Gang remarked.

"For starters, Korra and Asami did not dump me for each other. Our breakups were on mutual terms and were two separate events. Secondly, it's one in the afternoon...seriously guys?" Mako replied.

Gang shrugged, "Hey, this is prime warmup time for when we get hammered later in the night." Lu nodded in agreement.

"You guys are ridiculous...it's no wonder you got demoted," Mako shook his head in disgust.

"Well look at mister high and mighty over here. You too good for a drink? What are you planning on shaving your head and becoming an acolyte?" Lu asked.

"Do you guys seriously not care that it's the afternoon and you still have five hours left of your shift?" Mako retorted angrily.

"Look kid...I'm nine Varri-cakes and twenty ounces," Gang paused, drinking from the bottle again before continuing, "twenty-five ounces in. Once you reach that point, you don't give a spider rat's ass what anyone thinks."

Mako rolled his eyes, "Well I was hoping that you guys could give me some advice on how to deal with these new Triple Threat recruits, but it seems all you two want to do is make fun of my relationships."

"Hey...hey Mako...would you consider yourself...a _genderbender_?" Lu asked, stifling a buzzed chuckle.

"Heh...lesbi-honest Mako...on a scale of one to ten, how mad are you right now?" Gang added, equally as buzzed as his companion.

"These aren't even good puns...If you're going to make fun of me, at least try to be witty about it," Mako remarked.

" 'Ey Lu?" Gang asked, pouring some more Cactus Juice in his mug.

"Yeah?" Lu replied as he licked the icing off another Varri-cake.

"I guess he wasn't the Mak-only one in Korra's life," Gang chuckled.

"Hah, yeah? Well, I hope he wasn't Mako-ffended by their relationship," Lu said, clapping it up with Gang.

"That wasn't even a good one..."

"Mako."

"Yeah?"

"Mako."

"What?"

"Makoowaoowaooo," Gang sang

"I'm leaving," Mako stated firmly, rising from his seat, "You guys are idiots."

"Aw come on...you're no fun," said Gang.

"Yeah, calm down and have a drink with us. This is that new Peppermint Cactus Juice...It's the minty-est!" Lu pleaded.

Mako shook his head and walked away. "Guess I'm gonna have to get someone else's help on this one. Maybe Korra will help me catch these guys."

"I don't know...Korra doesn't seem to be into catching guys right now," Gang called out.

Mako stopped and closed his eyes. Shaking his head with a smirk, he exited the police offices.

"He totally thought that last one was funny."


	2. Chapter 2-A Shoulder to Lean On

**Sorry for the late update, last week was pretty busy for me. But we're back! And, this chapter is twice as long so hopefully that makes up for it. Appreciate the love I've been getting here, on Archive of their own, and reddit. No shippings in this chapter but I can confirm that next chapter is going to be Zhurrick (Zhu Li/Varrick). Enjoy!**

"This is like, the tenth time you've patted me down man. I'm telling you, I'm one hundred percent sure there is no metal on me. And unless she can bend the iron in my blood there's no need to worry," Bolin remarked to the White Lotus guard who merely grunted and continued feeling him up.

"Sorry, but after the whole Red Lotus fiasco we've had to up our security measures ten fold; especially since we're now housing the greatest metal bender to walk the earth since Toph Beifong," the White Lotus guard replied. After he finished his search, he pointed to Bolin's feet. "Hand me your boots."

"My...my boots? Um, ok I guess," Bolin stammered, confused as to why the White Lotus guard wanted his boots when he already checked them several times. He bent down and removed his boots, handing them to the White Lotus guard who then incinerated them in a matter of seconds.

"Hey! Those were traditional Air Nomad boots...Opal gave them to me," Bolin frowned.

"Sorry kid, but we can't take the chance that there might be even a tiny speck of dirt

on your shoes. One clump is all she needs and then we're toast," he explained.

Soon, the mighty wooden fortress that used to be home to Ghazan came closer and the White Lotus guard shot two balls of fire into the air signaling their arrival. A few seconds later, three short quick bursts appeared from on board the fort, acknowledging the guards and allowing them permission to dock.

Once they reached the wooden fortress another guard lowered a rope ladder over the edge to allow Bolin and the guard accompanying him a way on board. They climbed the ladder and Bolin looked around in awe.

"Whoa...this place is huge! So you guys used to keep Ghazan here?"

The White Lotus guard nodded, "Yes, he was over there in that cage in the middle, where Kuvira is currently being held. For the record, I don't know why you'd possibly want an audience with her. In fact, you're the first person to come visit her since Suyin's brief visit a few weeks ago."

"I've just got some things I think she'd want to know," Bolin replied.

The White Lotus guard raised an eyebrow, "Things she'd want to know? What the hell does that mean? Are you conspiring to break her out? I know you used to work for her."

Bolin's eyes bulged out of his head, "No! It's not like that at all. I just want to talk to her! You know, friendly conversation? I'm not planning anything, I promise."

"Alright, but we'll be watching you," the White Lotus guard glared.

Bolin nodded and approached the large wooden cage at the center of the fort. He couldn't imagine being held in there, completely cut off from the earth beneath your feet. And Ghazan was held captive for thirteen years; Bolin shuddered at the thought.

Bolin grunted as he brought himself down into an indian style position on the cold wooden floor. He could smell the salt of the ocean as he inhaled deeply before calling out to Kuvira.

She didn't answer at first, so he hailed her again. This time, she answered with a soft, "B-Bolin?" Her voice cracking after not having been used for weeks.

The defeat and disappointment in her voice made Bolin pause solemnly before replying. "Yeah...it's me."

Slight shuffling could be heard as she moved to Bolin's side of the cage and pressed against the barrier, peering through the tiny holes so she could see him.

"Bolin, before you say anything, I just want you to know that I'm so sorry that I misled you into thinking we were helping those Earth Nation citizens. I know my words don't mean much of anything to you anymore, but if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, I'd at least have a tiny respite from the terrible things I feel," Kuvira cried out to him.

"I forgive you," Bolin answered, staring into her hopeless eyes.

"Y-you forgive me?"

"I do. I'm angry that you tricked me into following you around and bullying those Earth Nation states. And I'm angry that you forced Varrick to create that weapon which caused so much loss. And it hurts that you'd fire that weapon on us, especially Bataar Jr. whom you claimed to love so much. And I'm angry that your actions almost got Korra and my brother killed...But I forgive you," Bolin replied.

From inside the cage, a choked sobb could be heard as Kuvira began to weep silently.

"Thank you, Bolin. You don't know how much that means to me. I will remember your words till my dying breath...which I fear will come sooner than later."

A small tear came to Bolin's eye, which he wiped away quickly. To know that his words of forgiveness would give her some kind of hope was great to hear.

"I know, there are a lot of people calling for your head. And they're led by Raiko and Lin. I'm not sure exactly how Suyin feels about it, but from what I can tell, she's not too happy either. I talked to Korra and she says that she doesn't think you should get the chair, but she's going to have to support the position of the courts if they chose to do so. There is a small group of Earth Empire loyalists that are calling for your release, but they're a minority right now," Bolin told her.

A sigh could be heard from inside the wooden cage as she regarded Bolin's words.

"And what do you think should happen to me?" Kuvira asked him.

"Well, I already told you I forgive you. And I don't believe that you should be killed..."

"Bolin," Kuvira cut him off, "If I don't get the death penalty they will keep me in this wooden cage for the rest of my life. You don't see what they do to me, these White Lotus punks. They spit on me, call me a bitch and a whore. The little food they give me is thrown on the floor to me like a polar bear dog. They treat me like an animal.

"And when the White Lotus aren't bothering me, my thoughts pick up the slack. It feels so empty to not be able to feel the earth beneath my feet or cold metal in my hands. The sound of the surf crashing against the wooden fort is driving me mad! And all the while I think of what I've lost; Bataar, Suyin, the respect of my people and my nation. I wish Bataar would visit me, just once. If I could j-just hear his voice...and...and tell him...I'm sorry..." Kuvira broke down.

Bolin couldn't take it anymore and he turned away from the cage to allow Kuvira a minute to compose herself. Despite all the horrible things she did, he really did believe that at one point, Kuvira truly cared for the well being of the Earth Nation, just as he did. And it angered him that the guards would treat her in such a way. He'd have to have a talk with Zuko sometime about switching her guard.

Kuvira sniffled, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be emptying out all my emotions on you. It's just that I haven't talked to anyone in weeks. The last person to visit me was Suyin, who let me have a piece and a half of her mind."

Bolin shook his head, "Don't be sorry, I came here just for that. I figured you'd need a person to talk to, someone who saw things from your point of view. By the way, I'm sure I could convince Bataar to come down here and visit. It's just that I'd have to get him past Suyin."

Kuvira rushed towards the edge of the cage and pressed against it excitedly, "Oh Bolin, if you could do that for me I would be forever gratefull."

"I'll see what I can do," Bolin smiled, "No promises though."

"Thank you Bolin. Your kindness knows no bounds," Kuvira nodded.

"Don't mention it. I'm going to try to visit you as often as I can. And i'll have a talk with Zuko about changing your guard. No person deserves to be treated like an animal, regardless of what they've done," Bolin said.

"Thank you so much. But what makes you so interested in me all of a sudden?" she asked.

Bolin furrowed his brow, "Hmm...I don't know. I guess I just figured no one else probably wanted to visit you. And I do feel like you really wanted to help the Earth Nation in the beginning of all this. So I guess i find a bit of a kindred spirit in you."

"Well, regardless, thank you for your kindness," Kuvira replied.

"You're welcome. Oh and by the way, I'm going to get the to open the cage for a second...don't try to run out alright?" Bolin said.

Kuvira couldn't help but chuckle, "Where would I go? We are in the middle of the ocean."

Bolin made a face at her remark but said nothing. He then called to one of the White Lotus guards posted nearby.

"Hey, could you open the cage for just a second?"

"What the hell would i do that for?" The guard inquired.

"Relax buddy, I just have something I want to give her. You can stand right next to me and hold my hand if you want," Bolin cracked.

The White Lotus guard did not find his quip funny, but still walked over to the cage and unlocked it. He slid one of the walls of the cage up and watched Bolin carefully as he entered.

"I brought this for you. It's not much...but it's something," Bolin said, handing Kuvira a folded piece of paper.

Kuvira unfolded the paper which revealed that it was actually a photograph. A photograph that Varrick had taken of Bataar Jr., Bolin, and herself, with only half of Varrick's face visible as he just barely snuck into the picture before the timer snapped.

As she held the picture in her hands, she began to weep once again. Much to Bolin's surprise, she threw herself into his arms and wept into his chest. Bolin was razzled at first, but returned her hug; patting her on the back as well.

The two sat like this for over five minutes, before the White Lotus guard coughed and gained Kuvira's attention.

"I'm sorry Bolin," Kuvira sniffled, drying her eyes with her sleeve, "It's just...you have no reason to be so kind to me."

Bolin smiled, "You're right, I don't. But just because I don't have a reason to, doesn't mean I shouldn't."

"That is a very enlightened quote, you'd make a great Guru," Kuvira sarcastically chuckled.

"Guru Bolin? It does have a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Bolin played a long.

Kuvira sighed, "This small token of your kindness will get me through many sleepless nights. Thank you once again."

"You're welcome," Bolin nodded, "Next time, I'll bring a Pai Sho board and we can play a game or two...once Korra fixes the rules of course."

"I will look forward to that," Kuvira replied. She gave Bolin one last hug before being roughly ushered back into the cage by the White Lotus guard.

Bolin followed the guard back to the edge of the fort and down the ladder onto the small boat. It always brought a smile to his face when he could make the smallest difference in someone's life. Even if that someone was a former dictator who was hellbent on taking over more than half the world and destroying Republic City. He'd have to tell Korra about his visit, maybe she'd want to come along with him next time.

As they sailed away from Kuvira's prison, Bolin thought to what the future might hold for Kuvira. It would be horrible for her to get sentenced to death; but at the same time isn't a life atop the floating wooden fortress a death sentence in it's own way?

He sighed to himself, unsure of how to feel about all this. His mind told him that Kuvira was evil and deserved to be punished, but his heart said that she deserved a second chance. No matter which fate chose for her though, he'd be sure to lend her a shoulder to lean on the entire time.


	3. Chapter 3-A Zhurrick Moment

**Consider this a late Valentines Day gift. This one-shot is exactly what the title suggests. There is nothing mature, but it does get a bit racy; just letting you know. Enjoy!**

Zhu Li sat in an armchair in the corner of the living area of the Presidential Suite at the Republic City Four Elements, where she and Varrick were currently staying. Due to the aftermath of the "Day of the Colossus" as Varrick called it, as well as the giant spirit portal that opened in the middle of the city, many people's homes were destroyed and had to be relocated.

This, of course, presented an opportunity for Varrick; so he bought out several hotels and apartment complexes around the city, the Four Elements included, and offered to allow those displaced by the phenomenon a temporary residence until they could find living arrangements elsewhere...for a small fee of course.

She smiled to herself as she opened the first edition of Republic City Speak, a magazine Varrick started that details the life and happenings of the people in Republic City, and settled in to read the four page article on she and Varrick's wedding.

However, her silence was shattered by the sound of the door slamming against the wall as it swung open violently. Varrick marched through the doorway, with a copy of the magazine in his hand and flailing his arms wildly.

"Zhu Li! What is this?" He asked, throwing the magazine down on the end table next to her.

"Republic City Speak, the magazine that you started. Or did you forget?" She replied, smirking at her last statement. Now that she and Varrick were on more personal terms, she found that she enjoyed toying with him.

Varrick rolled his eyes playfully, "Please Zhu Li, you know my memory is as good as a camelephant's. I'm talking about that!" He replied, pointing to the cover of the magazine.

The cover photo of the magazine was a picture of Korra and Asami, holding hands and with serious looks set on their faces. Both were clothed in their familiar garb and Asami wore her electrified glove on the opposite hand while Korra held her airbender staff in her free hand. The title above the photo read "Korrasami...Republic City's New Power Couple?"

"It looks like a picture of Korra and Asami. A very good one at that," Zhu Li answered cheekily.

"Well of course you'd say that, you took the damn thing! But I'm not talking about the picture...well, in a way I am. What I mean is why is that picture on the front cover and not the picture of me!...and _you_...at _our _wedding!" Varrick exclaimed.

Zhu Li closed her copy of the magazine and set it down on top of Varrick's.

"Because we felt like people who don't already know Korra or Asami would like a little peak into their daily lives. Korra is the Avatar and Asami is a successful business woman and owner of one of the most well known companies in the world," Zhu Li answered, "But as powerful and influential as they both are, they are still just two young women who are as vulnerable as anyone else. We thought that if people felt like they could relate to them, they'd be more inclined to read other articles in the future."

Varrick's nose scrunched and he twitched his mustache at her response. "That's all fine and dandy, but the reason I started this magazine was to make money advertising my products and movers...not to sway public opinion on Korra and Asami!"

"Well, seeing as I am the lead editor of the magazine, I decided it was best to go this route," Zhu Li replied, folding her arms and pouting, "Don't worry, there are plenty of Jet Ski, Varri-cake, and Nuktuk ads. Plus, there is a four page article on _our_ wedding at the end."

Varrick grinned and sat down in Zhu Li's lap, "You didn't forget Varri-dye did you? Varri-dye sales have been down 11 percent this quarter!"

Zhu Li rolled her eyes, "There's a half page ad on Varri-dye featuring a picture of Ginger on page seven."

"Hm, that probably should have been full page, Ginger does have some gorgeous legs," Varrick replied, prompting Zhu Li to wack him on the back of his head. Varrick grinned maliciously, but said nothing else on the matter, instead opting to lean back and kiss her on the neck several times.

"You know I've got to give my girl a hard time," he said in between kisses. Zhu Li continued to pout and did not reply; though Varrick could see past her cold facade and knew that she loved the attention. He turned around to face his bride and pressed the tip of his nose against her's, causing her to wrinkle her nose ever so slightly; which Varrick found extremely adorable, though he'd never voice that opinion aloud...

Varrick leaned in and brushed his lips against her's, which caused her to blush ever so slightly even though they were alone in the suite. Varrick smirked, as he enjoyed eliciting such reactions from her. Despite the fact that he and Zhu Li had known each other for years, he only really just started to have intimate feelings for her. Sure, he felt strongly about Zhu Li before, but he wouldn't have called it love, not until now.

Deciding to push his luck a little farther, Varrick grasped the back of Zhu Li's head and pulled her closer, kissing her more passionately than the first time. Much to his delight, she was unable to resist. She closed her eyes as he continued to explore his desire.

Varrick smirked against her lips and, feeling emboldened, loosened her bun; allowing her hair to fall down to her shoulders. Zhu Li opened her eyes and gazed passionately at Varrick from behind her glasses. He pressed his forehead against hers and looked down at his bride, meeting her gaze. They sat like this for several seconds, simply taking in the feeling of being together. Varrick and Zhu Li led hectic and busy lives, so moments in which they could just sit and enjoy the feeling of each other were few and far between.

Varrick closed his eyes and thought back on the time he spent with Zhu Li before they were married. She truly was an amazing woman...any woman who could put up with him would have to be. She stuck by his side when all he had was a canoe and an idea. She put up with all his antics and supported his less desirable decisions. Hell, she even followed him to prison! And all the while he scorned and mocked her, and made her do all his dirty work.

He chuckled to himself as he wondered what she saw in such a man like him that could possibly make it seem worth sticking through it all.

If their roles had been reversed, he would have jumped ship day one. Granted, he was a charasmatic bastard, but Zhu Li stayed long enough to get to know the _real _Varrick Blackstone. What she saw in him he would never know...

Zhu Li noticed his slight chuckle and raised a brow. "What could possibly be so funny at a time like this?"

Varrick removed her spectacles and set them to the side, wanting to see the full extent of her natural beauty.

"I'm...uh...well...I'm not very good at this sort of thing," Varrick stammered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "I was thinking back on our time together. We've known each other for so long, been through so much good and a little bit of bad. And all the while, I treated you like sky bison crap. Yet, for some reason, you stuck with me. Through thick and thin, you were the one thing I could depend on; the one constant in the ever changing storm known as my life.

"Zhu Li I don't know why you stayed by my side, but I'm glad you did. This sounds really cheesy, but you truly are the best thing to happen to me in my life. And I wanted to say sorry for all the times I hurt your feelings in the past, or put too much on your shoulders, or got angry at you...oh and for all the times you had to scrub my calluses, that's probably unforgivable..."

Zhu Li silenced him with a kiss, which took Varrick for surprise but he leaned in and returned her passion.

"Thank you Varrick, that means a lot," she replied, giggling to herself, "You know, if someone observed us during our time together they'd probably think you were holding me hostage or that I owed some great debt to you. You have been pretty rough on me in the past, and there were times when I did question our arrangement. But even if you had pushed me to the absolute edge, I...I don't know if i would have left.

"From the day I met you I felt a connection between us. A bond of some sort that I can't explain. I soon came to realize the man you were, but I was able to look past that because every now and again you'd give me glimpses of the man you could be. And knowing that you had the potential to change in you gave me hope."

Varrick was unable to hide the tears that welled up from her response. She really was an amazing woman.

Zhu Li tilted her head, "Are...are you crying?"

"No!" Varrick exclaimed, wiping away the stray tears with his sleave. "My meds are just starting to kick in. They make me tear up. I'm also going to start getting drowsy soon, so we should probably get to bed."

Zhu Li shook her head, "You would get me all riled up for nothing wouldn't you? I think you get your rocks off to frustrating me." She pushed him off her lap and to the ground, while she rose and headed to the bedroom.

"Hey! Ow!" Varrick cried, landing hard on his rear. "Whose to say we can't finish what we started?" He replied, waggling his eyebrows.

"Varrick you are such a hog monkey," Zhu Li replied.

"An extremely rich and attractive hog monkey!" Varrick exclaimed.

"But a hog monkey no less," she said. Varrick sprang off the floor and in a single leap landed on Zhu Li's back.

"Omph, Varrick what are you doing?"

"Carry me!"

Zhu Li shook her head, but proceeded to carry him down the hallway towards the bedroom. Sure, Varrick could be an intolerable, self centered, controlling bigot...but he was _her's _and that's all she had ever wanted.


End file.
